Cause is just you and me
by Narush
Summary: Una colección de one-shots sobre Lightning y Hope - el contenido puede variar entre el amor y la amistad -, a partir de escenas del videojuego. Quizá algunas escenas son un poco diferentes para adaptarse a lo que quiero   / Aviso de posibles spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there minna! ~

Tenía un par de fics en mente de esta pareja – tanto en español como alguno en inglés - , pero por alguna razón que desconozco (pereza) aún están por terminar. Hasta entonces, se me ha ocurrido hacer algo más sencillo y refrescante: ir subiendo escenas del juego de Lightning y Hope.

Este primer capítulo transcurre justo después de que Hope revele a Snow lo de su madre, cuando Fang y Lightning le encuentran luchando sólo y derrotan a la bestia [Mitad del capítulo 7 o así del juego]

Sólo me queda decir: leer, palomitas, review y a disfrutar! =D

**Disclaimer:**Final Fantasy XIII así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica Square Enix y sus creadores.

* * *

Su respiración se escuchaba aún agitada por la reciente batalla, y permaneciendo unos segundos más con el cuerpo ligeramente arqueado hacia delante hasta reponerse del todo, ladeó la cabeza para observar a Lightning, en silencio.

Dudoso, dio un par de pasos, avanzando hacia ella lentamente, con la vista fija en su rostro y el brazo derecho extendido hacia delante, sujetando entre sus manos con firmeza el cuchillo que Lightning le había prestado tiempo atrás; en Gapra Whitewood. Según le había dicho Snow, se trataba de una especie de amuleto protector que Serah le había regalado a su hermana por su cumpleaños. Y si se lo había confiado a él, sólo podía significar que…

_Ella quería protegerme._

Lightning se giró al escuchar los pasos del chico acercarse, e inmóvil, esperó hasta que éste estuvo justo frente a ella. A pesar de no estar muy segura de qué pretendía el chico, alargó el brazo para recoger el cuchillo, dejando su mano unos segundos de más sobre el mango, sus dedos rozando levemente los del muchacho. La retiró y sostuvo el cuchillo en la palma de sus manos, recorriéndolo con sus ojos y luego alzando la vista hacia él; aún algo confusa por la acción de Hope.

- Uh... Operación Nora... – esta vez, aunque un poco insegura, su voz no tembló al pronunciar el nombre de su madre. –… ha fracasado – terminó con un susurro algo agudo y nervioso, su mirada arrepentida buscando la de ella de forma profunda y necesitada.

Lightning abrió los ojos al escucharle, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas hacia abajo y los labios, hasta ahora cerrados en una línea recta, entreabiertos mínimamente. No había más rencor ni odio; ya no tendría que soportar una carga como la venganza él sólo. _No voy a perderle._ Sin siquiera pensarlo, su cuerpo se movió solo y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, dejando escapar un jadeo de alivio y entrelazando los brazos en el cuello de Hope, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro; abrazándole.

- No te preocupes, todo irá bien - murmuró contra su oído, apegándole aún más a su cuerpo. – Yo voy a protegerte – le susurró, su voz suave y algo angustiada; sin ser capaz de controlar del todo sus emociones. _No voy a perderle. Se quedará a mi lado._

- Oh, Light… - gimió bajito, sorprendido por el repentino movimiento de la chica. Parpadeó un par de veces, alzando los brazos levemente sin saber bien qué hacer con ellos. Tras dudar unos segundos, mirando varias veces de reojo a Lightning – tan sólo alcanzaba a poder ver su cabello - y al frente después; nervioso, terminó por dejar caer de golpe los brazos de nuevo a cada lado de su cuerpo y enterró su rostro en ella; su nariz rozando su hombro.

- Lightning, yo... – el chico dudó, intentando buscar las palabras exactas para transmitir el remolino de sensaciones de su interior. _Te quiero, Light._ Sí, eso sonaba bastante bien. - … Yo también. Quiero decir, al menos lo intentaré – aunque no se atrevió a decirlo, se animó a rodear su cintura con los brazos tímidamente. - Voy a hacer todo lo posible por protegerte también. Lo prometo – su voz sonó algo ansiosa al final, tropezando con las palabras.

Lightning deshizo el abrazo al instante, agarrando a Hope por los hombros y apartándole unos centímetros. Se perdió en sus ojos, el nudo de angustia en su garganta siendo remplazado por una sensación de calidez en su pecho. Alzó la mano hacia el rostro de Hope y, dejando una rápida caricia en su mejilla de pasada, golpeó su frente con la yema de sus dedos índice y corazón en un toquecito afectuoso y de cariño. Una pequeña y sincera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, siendo acompañada al momento por una suave y disimulada risa.

Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando Hope, con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo tenue y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Lightning; sosteniendo su mano tímidamente pero con decisión, se prometió a sí mismo que siempre lucharía por proteger esa sonrisa.

_We'll go on together__. You won't be alone. I promise you, Hope.  
_

* * *

Y se acabó. Cortito, ¿verdad? Bueno, eso es culpa de la escena original, que conste xD.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo! :3


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back minna! ~

Muchas gracias por las review! A una le hacen muy felices :3 Siento haber tardado un poco en subir el capítulo, pero con las clases de por medio, los exámenes y todo eso, se me complicó un poco... Además de que tenía que acabar para este sabado pasado el disfraz de Lightning y por poco no me da tiempo .

**Sekai Kuroi:** Yup! Yo también creo que esa frase es perfecta, verdad, verdad? ^^ Realmente no estoy acostumbrada a escribir relatos tan cortos, así que no estaba segura de cómo iba a quedar... So, hontoni arigato! ^^ Y sí, a mi también me gustaría que hubiese más fics de esta pareja en español... Aunque por el momento, me conformo con leer en inglés, juntos son lindos en cualquier idioma :P

**Nyanda Lawliet: **Waah, arigatooo! Me alegro mucho de que te gustase. Si que son lindos y tiernos; *son taaan adorablees* Yo también amo esta pareja, son perfectos juntos lo veas por donde lo veas, verdad? jiji

**Eleone: **Yaay, ¡son demasiado monos! Pues tengo varios proyectos de un sólo capi (más o menos largos) de esta pareja, pero están todos en proceso aún U.U xD. Iré actualizando estos one-shot hasta que me quede sin escenas, e iré compaginándolos con los otros como pueda ^^ ¡Wah, Snow y Light! No, no, no, Snow está bien con Serah.. Lightning es de Hope, así que tú no te metas grandullón ¬¬ xDD **  
**

Bueno, en éste capítulo nuestra soldado nos cuenta un poquito sobre su pasado (más o menos el capítulo 6 del juego, creo recordar). Sólo una cosa por aclarar, hay una especie de flash-back/imaginación en la historia (al igual que en el juego), que quizá pueda ser un poco confuso, aunque espero haberlo hecho de forma que se entienda , además de que en el juego original sale asi qué... ^^

Y por último, ya sabéis: leer, palomitas, review y a disfrutar! =D

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy XIII así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica Square Enix y sus creadores.

* * *

Con la vista fija en el suelo, en silencio a lo largo de todo el camino, había estado siguiendo a la chica a tan sólo unos pocos pasos de distancia; sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido momentos antes. Por mucho que lo intentase, por mucho que quisiese aceptarlo, por mucho que el nudo en su pecho pareciese aflojarse por un instante cuando pensaba en acabar con olvidarse de todo… No podía hacerlo.

_No puedo entenderlo. Me niego a aceptar algo como eso._

Aminoró la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. El sonido de las botas de la soldado al rozar el suelo eran las únicas que resonaban ahora en el lugar, aún avanzando.

_Siempre avanzando. Ella siempre iba hacia delante… ¿no?_

- No puedo entenderlo… - murmuró al fin, lo suficientemente alto para que ella le oyese. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior; la mirada aún en el suelo, intentando no perder el valor del que se había armado para empezar la conversación.

Lightning se detuvo, girando sobre sus talones y soltando una exclamación de sorpresa; suave, casi muda. Parpadeó, sus cejas finas algo fruncidas; cerró los labios en una línea recta. Su mirada buscó al instante el rostro del muchacho, intentando averiguar qué pasaba por la mente del chico en ese momento. No tuvo que esperar más de dos segundos a que Hope continuase, pero aún así, fue el tiempo suficiente para hacerla dudad sobre si sería capaz de lidiar con la situación sin cometer un error.  
El chico alzó la cabeza, estructurándola con la mirada unos segundos antes de dar un paso hacia ella.

- Somos L'Cie – dijo, su mano izquierda agarrando con fuerza su otra muñeca, sobre la marca oculta bajo el pañuelo. - Algún día seremos monstruos – alzó el brazo, sus palabras sonando cada vez más duras al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella. - Somos enemigos de Coocon, ¿verdad? – casi parecía intentar convencerse a sí mismo de ello. Jadeó. - Si no podemos seguir el plan… ¿¡simplemente nos tumbamos y esperamos a morir! – le soltó, alzando la voz indignado.

Lightning, que había ladeado su cuerpo; casi como dándole la espalda, situó sus manos sobre la cadera, dudando unos segundos antes de responder.

Suspiró.

- No quise decir que nos diésemos por vencidos sin luchar – respondió, girándose para hacerle frente de nuevo, manteniendo la calma.

- Entonces, ¿qué batallas vamos a luchar? – gritó, corriendo para acortar la distancia entre ellos y deteniéndose a muy pocos centímetros de ella; frente a frente. Lightning giró el rostro, evitando su mirada. - ¿¡Y contra quién? ¡Dímelo! – el tono de desesperanza le traicionó, sin poder controlar sus emociones.

- Yo también me lo pregunto… - susurró, su voz carente de la fuerza que solía tener.

Hope entreabrió los labios, pero no supo qué decir; tan sólo dejó escapar una exhalación similar a un lamento.

- Sin embargo, estoy segura de que no podemos perder la esperanza – le dijo, tanto su voz como su expresión se suavizaron cuando volvió a mirarle a los ojos.  
Ahora fue él quien no quiso encontrarse con su mirada.

- ¿Esperanza, dices? – le faltó poco para soltar una risa sarcástica. Caminó hasta las escaleras, dejándose caer sobre ellas para sentarse. - No hay esperanza – gimió. - No para un L'Cie.

Encogió las piernas y apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo y la mirada perdida en su propio regazo.

Lightning volteó, acercándose hacia el chico.

- Estás tú, ¿no, Hope? –murmuró suavemente.

Hope negó levemente con la cabeza.

- Eso es sólo mi nombre, no quien soy yo – se defendió. Alzó levemente la mirada hacia ella unos segundos, pero volvió a bajarla al instante, encogiéndose aún más.

Lightning, yo… lo siento. No puedo darte esperanza.

- Yo era exactamente igual a ti… - suspiró, comenzando a caminar lejos de él, tan sólo una poca distancia. Se llevó una mano al flequillo, apartándolo de su frente y escondiendo un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, con cuidado. Hope dejó escapar un jadeo, extrañado, y alzó la cabeza, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de la chica.

- Cuando mis padres murieron, para ser capaz de proteger a Serah, y porque quería darme prisa en hacerme adulta, decidí convertirme en Lightning. Pensé que si olvidaba mi pasado y cambiaba mi nombre, podría cambiar quien era, y así dejar de ser tan sólo una cría. Pero, al final, supongo que sólo era una niña – alzó la cabeza, observando el extraño techo del lugar. - Lightning, ¿eh? – murmuró. - Aparece una luz brillante, y luego se desvanece sin dejar nada… No puede proteger – negó lentamente, bajando la cabeza; afligida. - Sólo destruye – su voz sonó algo rota al final.

Se giró y camino de nuevo hacia el muchacho, el cual había estado escuchando cada palabra en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. Se sentó a su lado en el mismo escalón, casi rozándose, con una pierna doblada y el brazo descansando sobre su rodilla, la cabeza gacha y la mirada sobre su regazo.

Hope quiso decirle que estaba equivocada, que ella siempre le había protegido, que gracias a ella aún seguía con vida, que la presión de su pecho se hacía más dolorosa al verla así… Que ella era el motivo por el cual podía seguir adelante, afrontar sus miedos.

_Te necesito._

- Serah intentó decírmelo, pero yo no la escuché… - susurró la joven con los ojos entrecerrados, dejando que su mente se perdiese en sus recuerdos…

_- ¡Te encontré! – era la dulce voz de Serah._

Lightning se levantó de golpe, extendiendo el brazo hacia ella, su mano abierta intentando alcanzarla y con expresión desesperada.

_- ¿De verdad eres un L'Cie?- Lightning reconoció sus propia voz. - No lo olvides, si es así, mi trabajo sería encargarme de ti…- le amenazó._

_- Qué cruel – le reprochó su hermana, con las manos sobre el pecho._

Lightning detuvo su avance, dejando caer la mano lentamente, con expresión arrepentida. De sus labios escapó un pequeño jadeo. Retrocedió un par de pasos, algo conmocionada, mientras desviaba la mirada de su hermana. Se cruzó de brazos.

- Lo único que hice fue herirla… – susurró dolida.

_- ¡Hey! ¡Deprisa! – Serah alzó la mano, alegre, moviéndola para que alguien se acercase._

- ¿Eh? – Lightning la miró sorprendida, y ladeó la cabeza para seguir la trayectoria de la mirada de Serah. Dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dando un paso hacia atrás, medio tambaleándose. Era Snow.

_- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – se disculpó Snow, acercándose a Serah._

_Su hermana sonrió. Feliz, enamorada; en paz._

- El único que creyó en ella… - murmuró, sus ojos ligeramente abiertos observando la escena; estática. - Fue Snow.

- ¡Para, por favor! – el grito del muchacho la hizo volver a la realidad. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarle, sorprendida. Había permanecido sentada sobre las escaleras todo el tiempo, metida en una especie de recuerdo o ilusión demasiado real.

- ¡No quiero oír nada sobre él! Eso sólo traerá todo de vuelta; no quiero volver a pensar en ello – replicó, inclinándose hacia delante y juntando las manos sobre su rodilla. - Sigo reproduciendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza lo que le ocurrió a mi madre – murmuró. - Y entonces veo su estúpida cara y…y él... - gimió, soltando las palabras atropelladamente. - Y él está sonriendo – soltó con incredulidad, jadeando. – Mi madre está muerta y sin embargo, él… – inclinó la cabeza, sin ser capaz de acabar la frase.

Duele. Sus manos temblaron. Duele demasiado.

Lightning parpadeó y soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. No dudó; alzó el brazo hacia él, lentamente, intentando situar su mano sobre el hombro de Hope, para intentar tranquilizarle. _Estoy aquí, contigo_. Sus dedos ya casi rozando la chaqueta del chico. _Estoy a tu lado._

- ¡Ya lo sé! – gritó alterado, levantándose bruscamente antes de que ella pudiese acercarse. Lightning se sobresaltó. - No hay nada que pueda hacer. Sin embargo, no puedo perdonarle. Y aun así, ¡eso no hará que ella vuelva! – aceptó, con voz angustiada. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse. Lightning desvió la mirada, sin saber qué decir. Se sentía impotente. – Pero cuando estaba luchando, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello – continuó con voz temblorosa, alzando el brazo para sujetarse de nuevo la marca, mirando la zona con los ojos entrecerrados. – Se sentía bien rendirse y poder ceder un poco. Pero ahora tú empiezas a hablar acerca de esperanza, y yo... – su voz se quebró, sonando más aguda que de costumbre.

Lightning alzó la mirada, entreabriendo los labios levemente. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer… Pero cuando vio sus ojos cerrados casi con desesperación y escuchó unos suaves e intermitentes sollozos, no pudo ni quiso contenerse. Se incorporó de las escaleras, despacio, y avanzó hasta él, sin dejar de mirarle ni un segundo. Elevó el brazo derecho y lo extendió hasta alcanzar el del muchacho, tirando de él suavemente. El chico se estremeció un poco ante el contacto.

- Lo siento… - le susurró con voz entrecortada, elevando los ojos algo enrojecidos para mirarla. Parpadeó varias veces, con los labios entreabiertos, intentando no derrumbarse del todo. - Yo… metí la pata...

Lightning soltó un suspiro, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

- No... – le susurró. Deslizó la mano hasta rozar la zona de la marca, acariciando la piel expuesta con la yema del dedo y, alzando la otra mano, cubrió su muñeca con ambas.  
Le atrajo un poco más hacia su cuerpo, en silencio, sin soltar en ningún momento su mano de entre las suyas. Inclinó el cuerpo levemente hacia delante, entrecerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente contra la de Hope, suavemente. El movimiento hizo que su pelo rosado se meciese hacia delante, provocando que a Hope le llegase el olor fresco de lo que reconoció como fresas o algo similar. Sus narices se rozaron en una pequeño toque; Hope dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

- Es mi culpa… - murmuró Lightning contra sus labios, separados tan sólo por unos pocos centímetros casi invisibles.

_ When all is lost, only hope remains. You're my hope... I won't let you fall._

* * *

¡Fin! Este capítulo ha sido un poquito más largo, ¿nee? Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, cualquier duda, o sugerencia, ¡tell me! Os escucho encantada ^^

Una cosita, cualquiera que haya jugado el juego hasta esa parte se habrá dado cuenta de que el final (lo de la frente), no es exactamente así. Bien... he escrito esa escena, porque he querido hacerlo U.U xDD Me parecía una forma tierna y me gustaba, pero si creeis que no queda bien, o preferís que sea 100% fiel al original (véase más soso, ejem ejem XD), sin ningun problema lo puedo poner ^^

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_ ;)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi minna! ~ ¿Todo bien? :3

Bueeeno, este capítulo tenía que haber sido termindo el lunes, pero algunos profesores pensaron que sería divertido poner exámenes sorpesa y redacciones en inglés, así que se fastidió todo U.U XD. Antes de nada, decir que me encanta leer vuestras reviews, mucho, mucho! Sienta genial poder hacer una historia que guste (y más si es de esta parejita cof cof XD), so, arigatoo ^^

**Sekai Kuroi: **Síííí ! Hope sonrojado, oooww, demasiado lindoo, lo quiero *o* xDD Pues las frases son cosa mía, a cada final del capítulo intento escribir alguna sencillita que describa un poco la escena en sí =) En realidad, basicamente es lo primero que viene a mi mente al releerlo, así que alguna puede salir algo simples U.U xDD ¡Arigato! Intentaré hacer el mejor trabajo posible! =)

**Eleone:** Kyaaa, Kisuuu! ~ Gommen U.U xDD Créeme, yo también quería, peero al final, snif... bueno, en mi imaginación sí que ocurrió U.U Te dejo con la tentación por ahora jiji xDD Y muchísimas gracias por tu review, de verdad, porque siempre intentó lograr justamente eso, que parezca que vives la escena, y es genial poder conseguirlo aunque sea un poquito ¡Ñaa! ~ ^^**  
**

**Nyanda Lawliet: **Waah ~ ¡arigatoo! Me alegra mucho que te gustase el final, aunque a mi me parecía terriblemente tierno y tentativo (? XD), me tenía un poco preocupada xDD ^^ Y sí, tienes toda la razón, ojala hubiese pasado eso en el juegoo! *tiernooo* habría sido demasiado feliz jiji ^-^ Son taaan perfectos juntos! Además se pasan la mitad del juego solos, así qué... U.U Cof, cof XDD ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por leerme! ~ ^^

Bueno, este capítulo se centra con nuestra parejita tras la pelea de Odín (capítulo 4, creo, no me hagáis mucho caso que es demasiado temprano U.U). Tengo que admitir que no estoy muy segura con este capítulo, porque la escena era bastante corta (inner: MUY corta), y eso me dejó mucho espacio que llenar al principo, y acabé por meterme un poquito en los pensamientos de la pobre Lightning, y ehm, luego salió un final que... bueno, en realidad, podría decirse que el capítulo más que ser la escena del juego, está basado un poquito en ella ToT xDD.

Y por último, ya sabéis: leer, chocolates, review y a disfrutar! =D (hay que cambiar las palomitas de vez en cuando U.U xD)

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy XIII así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica Square Enix y sus creadores.

* * *

Sintió una punzada de dolor agudo en sus piernas, teniendo que reprimir un gemido y tambaleándose durante unos segundos, a punto de caer al suelo. Hope mantuvo el equilibrio a duras penas, cerrando los ojos para intentar despejar la sensación de cansancio y dolor de su mente. Se irguió para continuar avanzando.

Sentía como si su cuerpo pesase tres veces más de lo habitual, como si el lugar al que se dirigían estuviese cada vez más y más lejos; huyendo de ellos. De vez en cuando, sus párpados se cerraban sin su permiso y la visión se volvía algo borrosa, impidiéndole ver con claridad, quizá debido en parte a que algunas de las heridas que había sufrido en la batalla contra Odín aún eran demasiado recientes como para haber dejado de doler. Maldita sea, ¿cómo no iban a dolerme? Y el terreno pedregoso y desnivelado que dificultaba su avance, así como el cúmulo de agotamiento tanto mental como físico que tenía en ese momento, tampoco ayudaban en absoluto.

Y Lightning era consciente de ello.

Hacía ya una media hora que, sin decir ni una palabra, ella misma había decidido bajar considerablemente el ritmo de su marcha, al tiempo que iba analizando el terreno para, en la medida de lo posible, encontrar un camino más fácil y seguro que seguir. Y a pesar de que no podían bajar la guardia ni un segundo con PSICOM pisándoles los talones y de que el tiempo corría en su contra, se había mantenido firme en su decisión y no se arrepentía de ello.

Sin detenerse, ladeó la cabeza para echar un vistazo al muchacho con disimulo. La distancia entre ellos había aumentado bastante, algo que achacaba al cansancio del chico, aunque no lo suficiente como para no poder ver su rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor y la mirada algo apagada clavada en sus propios pies.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lightning vaciló.

No dudaba en que ella era capaz de seguir sin problemas como mínimo unas cuantas horas más sin necesidad de descanso, a pesar de que al igual que él empezaba a sentir su propio cansancio y debilidad ir aumentando a cada momento. Aun así, quería seguir adelante cuanto antes. _Necesitamos seguir avanzando._ Era consciente de que la batalla contra su _Eidolon_ había sido realmente dura y peligrosa, además de que Hope no sólo había tenido que hacerle frente con sus hechizos para respaldarla sino que, algo que Lightning notó desde el principio, el joven había puesto como prioridad el mantenerla a salvo con su magia curativa, sin importarle las consecuencias que eso pudiera traer.

_Ni siquiera parecía tener miedo de morir, él sólo se limitó a mantenerme con vida._

Los pasos del muchacho cada vez eran más cortos y pesados, e incluso desde tan lejos era capaz de escuchar su respiración acelerada y entrecortada debido al esfuerzo al que se estaba sometiendo. Desvió la mirada del rostro del chico, intentando no desconcentrarse de su misión por él, pero no le resultaba nada fácil con los gemidos de cansancio que se dejaban oír.

Suspiró.

_Él no es como tú, no es un soldado._ Se reprochó a sí misma. _No lo olvides. Está soportando una carga demasiado pesada y dolorosa, ha pasado por muchas cosas…_ Se recordó interiormente, intentando no ser demasiado dura con él. _Es sólo un niño._

Se detuvo en seco. Y aunque sólo fue un instante, e intentó enterrarlo lo antes que pudo, su pecho dolió ante ese pensamiento. Se equivocaba. Nunca había pensado en el chico como un niño; al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Ni siquiera el primer día en que se encontraron; a pesar de haberle intentado herir alguna vez con esas palabras, tan sólo era un método de protección y una táctica para que el chico diese lo mejor de sí.

Quizá al principio le había considerado un estorbo, no iba a negarlo, pero luego ese pensamiento había sido rápidamente sustituido – y sin que ella se diese casi cuenta – por uno de compañerismo, poco a poco confianza, amistad incluso… Y como le había mostrado su batalla contra Odín, en un sentimiento de protección y cariño – frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, sorprendida – hacia el chico.

Una de las veces – y eran pocas – en las que Lightning dedicó un poco de tiempo a pensar sobre el tema, había llegado momentáneamente a la conclusión de que la relación con Hope se iba encaminando a la que tendría con un hermano pequeño. Pero ella misma había tirado su teoría a los pocos segundos sabiendo que, aunque similares, lo sentimientos que tenía hacia el muchacho y los que albergaba hacia Serah distaban bastante de ser los mismos.

Y fue ahí cuando decidió que no quería saber a dónde le encaminaban sus sentimientos hacia el chico.

Se fijó en su rostro; sus ojos verdes seguían igual de vivos y expresivos a pesar del cansancio, y los labios permanecían abiertos para coger aire a cada rato con dificultad. A pesar de su edad, sabía que el chico iba creciendo poco a poco, tanto física como mentalmente; y en esta última tenía que decir a su favor que era bastante inteligente y maduro para su edad. No iba a tener siempre catorce años, y de algún modo, era ella la que iba experimentando ese cambio de forma más cercana.

_Hope no es un niño._ Arrugó el entrecejo. _No para mí._

Cuando el chico la alcanzó, se dirigió hacia una gran roca, lentamente, con el cuerpo inclinado ligeramente hacia delante. Apoyó una de sus manos en el costado, apretándolo levemente, y dejando el otro brazo sobre sus piernas como apoyo.

- Puedes descansar aquí – le dijo Lightning, intentando camuflar su preocupación en un tono algo indiferente.

- Lo siento – murmuró entre jadeos, intentado coger aire.

Lightning ladeó el rostro, sin mirar a ningún lado en concreto.

- No tiene importancia – le respondió.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, soltando el aire contenido de forma algo dolorosa, e intentando acomodarse sobre el terreno. Giró el cuerpo para acercarse a la roca, aún notablemente cansado, y apoyó la espalda en ella, con una de las piernas encogidas y el rostro casi oculto detrás de esta.

- Voy a echar un vistazo a los alrededores – informó, mirando de reojo al chico un segundo. - Deberías descansar un poco – murmuró antes de abandonar el lugar.  
Aunque quiso, Hope no fue capaz de darle una respuesta. Reposó la cabeza sobre la piedra, notando como su respiración iba calmándose y como poco a poco sus párpados se iban cerrando, escuchando de fondo únicamente el ruido lejano de las botas de Lightning alejarse y de los grillos nocturnos.

Y como era de esperarse, no tardó más de unos minutos en quedarse dormido…

(…..)

Según iba acercándose al lugar dónde había dejado al muchacho, un suave y extraño ruido le hizo acelerar el paso, mirando por los alrededores con curiosidad y algo de preocupación. Al llegar a la enorme roca, ladeó la cabeza e inclinó el cuerpo ligeramente, lo suficiente como para asomarse y ver detrás de la roca; sus pasos se detuvieron suavemente.

_Se ha quedado dormido._

Dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, casi muda, parpadeando y desviando la mirada del chico un par de veces, volviéndola a centrar en él nuevamente, desconcertada. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al tiempo que su rostro y su mirada se suavizaban y empezaba a caminar hacia la piedra de enfrente, en silencio, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, todavía sin apartar la mirada de él.

Con cuidado, se dejó caer sobre el suelo y se acomodó en él, apoyando la espalda en la zona dura y estirando una pierna, doblando la otra lo suficiente como para poder apoyar el brazo sobre su rodilla. Ambas manos enguantadas sujetaban su Gunblade con seguridad y firmeza. Suspiró y bajó el rostro, escuchando los suaves ronquidos del muchacho con la mirada centrada en su regazo, pensativa.

El chico se removió en el sitio, con las cejas algo fruncidas y los labios entreabiertos, soltando un gruñidito bajo; ladeó la cabeza.

- Mamá... – murmuró en sueños.

Lightning alzó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos para mirarle, parpadeando sorprendida. Dejó escapar una risita muy tenue, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y entornando los ojos.

- ¿A quién llamas "mamá"? – susurró, sin poder evitar mirarle con expresión dulce y tranquila.

Hope giró el cuerpo del todo, acurrucándose aún más en el sitio, con un brazo descansando sobre su regazo y haciendo que el otro cayese sobre el suelo, encogiendo las piernas. Soltó un ruidito de molestia, arrugando la nariz, y la joven pudo ver como el chico tiritaba sutilmente, seguramente a causa del frío. Dudó unos instantes, contemplándole en silencio, sin saber bien qué hacer. Recogió el arma apoyada en la roca y se incorporó con cuidado, sacudiéndose las piernas y estirando el brazo para desenganchar la capa rojiza de su espalda.

Caminó hacia el adolescente y se detuvo frente a él, acuclillándose para estar a su altura; una rodilla en el suelo como apoyo y la otra pierna doblada, soltó un pequeño suspiro y, con un rápido y ligero movimiento, cubrió el cuerpo de Hope con la capa. A pesar de no ser muy amplia, esperaba que abarcase lo suficiente como para lograr que el chico entrase un poco en calor. Permaneció unos segundos sin moverse, dedicándose a observar al chico dormitar.

Su rostro se veía pacífico y relajado, con los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar el aire por ellos con suavidad. Su cabello plateado caía desordenadamente por su frente y sus ojos estaban cerrados con suavidad, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas hacia abajo. Involuntariamente, la soldado alzó el brazo hacia él y dejó su mano descansando sobre su frente, apartándole algunos mechones con cuidado. Se inclinó levemente hacia delante, dejando que su mano descendiese hasta su mejilla, suavemente. El chico se removió un poco ante el contacto, arrugando los párpados y la nariz, como si fuese a despertarse; pero Lightning no se movió. Se quedó quieta, en la misma posición, con la yema de sus dedos cerca de la comisura de los labios del chico, y por alguna extraña razón preguntándose que reflejarían en ese momento sus ojos verdosos si puédese verlos. Repentinamente, Hope cerró los labios un segundo para volver a abrirlos al momento, soltando un suave gemido y ladeando el rostro hacia ella, aún dormido.

- Light… - murmuró, de forma casi sofocante.

El muchacho inclinó el rostro hacia delante, buscando prolongar ese contacto en sueños, como si lo necesitase; y a pesar de todas las alarmas que saltaron en la mente de Lightning, no se apartó ni hizo nada para evitar lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Fue a penas un simple roce, casi como una caricia furtiva sobre sus labios, pero fue suficiente como para hacer que temblara interiormente. Era una sensación cálida y placentera, y a pesar de estar dormido, los labios del chico se movieron suavemente contra los suyos un instante; lentamente y con ternura. Sus ojos azules centellearon con viveza.

Tras unos segundos se separó, pausadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, sin decir absolutamente nada. Se cercioró de que Hope aún permanecía dormido y se acomodó a su lado, aún algo confusa por lo que acababa de suceder. El joven murmuró algo en sueños y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro; no pudo evitar que una sonrisa disimulada apareciera en su rostro.

- Nora te protege en sueños, Hope – susurró en su oído. – Voy a estar a tu lado, te protegeré junto a ella, cuidaré de ti cuando ella no pueda; siempre. Te lo prometo - alzó la vista hacia el negruzco cielo, escuchando la relajante respiración del chico. Su voz terminó en un murmullo apenas audible. - Dulces sueños, Hope… 

_Cause you're the light that makes my nightmares disappear.  
__So please, stay with me tonight, Lightning._

* * *

¡Y se acabó! Este también era más larguito, ¿eh? A pesar de la escena original . xDD

Bueeeeno, no sé qué decir de como ha quedado, así que ya sabéis, dudas, sugerencias, besos, tirarme tomates... ¡todo es bien recibido! Y ahora me voy corriendo, que voy a llegar tarde a clase .

See you! :3_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there minna! ~ ¿Qué tal el veranito?

Sí, sigo viva, ¡milagro! El caso es que me topé con una cosa llamada 2ºBachillerato, seguida de Selectividad, otros proyectos y un laaargo etcétera que vamos.. ¡Tenía esto muy abandonado! Así que no me entretengo más, aquí vuelvo con otra escena (final del capítulo 4 más o menos) de esta adorable pareja. Si habéis jugado a la versión en inglés (como yo), algún diálogo os puede resultar algo distinto, bien, eso es porque siempre que puedo y sé, intento traducirlo directamente del japonés. Espero que no resulte un problema :)

Y lo de siempre: leer, gominolas, review y a disfrutar se ha dicho! ;)

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica Square Enix y sus creadores.

* * *

La vista se le nublaba a cada paso que daba. Sentía sus párpados cada vez más pesados, cansados, e incluso en algún momento llegó a pensar que si los cerraba no volvería a abrirlos nunca, lo cual siendo sinceros llegó a asustarle un poco.

_No te detengas. Maldita sea, Hope… ¡Sigue caminando!_

El sonido de la inmensa cascada a la que se acercaban le llegaba lejano, muy lejano, casi como un murmullo en el aire. Alzó la cabeza e intentó enfocarla, pero le resultó imposible. Las gotas de agua que salpicaban al rebotar con las rocas se mezclaban con su sudor provocándole una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

_Se está alejando._

Jadeó. Hacía ya varios minutos que no podía observar con claridad la espalda de la soldado por culpa del cansancio, pero ahora ésta no sólo estaba borrosa sino cada vez más lejos, tanto que a veces la perdía de vista por completo. Aceleró el ritmo al instante, desesperado en alcanzarla, avanzando descuidadamente, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del brusco cambio en el hasta ahora terreno más o menos liso.

- ¡Waah!- gimió sorprendido, dándose de bruces contra el suelo. - ¿Pero qué demonios…? – bufó. - Estúpida piedra… – murmuró. Eso le había dolido.

Un par de metros más adelante, Lightning suspiró.

- Ya me lo imaginaba… - murmuró, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Hope alzó la cabeza al oírla. Parpadeó varias veces, algo desorientado.

- ¿Eh? – sus labios sólo fueron capaces de pronunciar aquello, sin saber cómo interpretar lo que acababa de oír.

- Quiero decir que eres una carga para mí – contestó, volviendo la vista al frente y retomando el avance. – Lo mires como lo mires, sólo me haces ir más lento.

El muchacho se levantó de golpe, olvidando el agudo dolor en sus rodillas e ignorando el mareo que le produjo esa repentina acción. Se mordió el labio, inseguro, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, incrédulo.

Si se hubiese dado la vuelta, Lightning habría podido ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo protegerte cuando… - una punzada en el pecho le impidió seguir hablando. Soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor, llevándose la mano a la zona y apretando para intentar calmar el dolor. Observó confusa la luz rosada en su pecho, al parecer procedente de su interior. Parpadeó. _Espera. ¿No es ahí donde está la marca…?_

- ¡No puedes abandonarme aquí! – le reprochó el muchacho, alterado. - ¡Tienes que llevarme contigo! – repitió, avanzando hacia ella. - ¡Si no, desde el principio…!

- ¡No seas ingenuo! – le interrumpió, sintiendo que poco a poco perdía el control. – El mundo entero es nuestro enemigo… - Estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, pero consiguió apoyar una rodilla antes de caer. Se encogió sobre sí misma, apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor. – Ni siquiera puedo mantenerme a salvo a mí misma… - gimió frustrada. - ¿¡Cómo demonios se supone que voy a protegerte!

Una nueva punzada le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor, esta vez más ronco y alto que el anterior. Sentía que su respiración empezaba a acelerarse, sentía la boca reseca y la mano sobre su pecho empezaba a temblarle. _¿Qué me está pasando? _

Jadeó.

- Todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino es un enemigo… - gruñó. La luz en su pecho brillaba cada vez con más intensidad, quemándole. – Si vas a interferir…

Hope retrocedió, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza y soltando un gemido, asustado. Sentía como sus ojos se humedecían y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. No, no quería oír aquello. _Por favor, Lightning, no lo hagas._

La joven ladeó la cabeza para mirar al chico, en silencio. Vio su cabeza gacha, sus ojos color esmeralda, su cuerpo tembloroso, su boca entreabierta. Vio al muchacho que, sin proponérselo, se había ganado poco a poco su cariño. Y aún así, a pesar de todo eso, fue incapaz de mantener el control y no terminar la frase.

- Si vas a interferir… ¡Entonces tú también eres un enemigo! – le gritó.

Y entonces estalló.

Bajo sus pies apareció un enorme símbolo de un color entre rojizo y rosa, completamente desconocido para ella pero que a la vez que se sentía demasiado familiar. Soltó un pequeño quejido. Aún en el suelo, lo observó sorprendida, mirando a todos lados algo desorientada. Sintió un hormigueo en la palma de su mano que estaba en contacto con aquel dibujo que poco a poco se iba extendiendo, cobrando forma por sí solo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, decidió impulsarse y saltar fuera de aquel círculo en el momento en que un agudo chirrido llegó a sus oídos. Una intensa luz cubrió aquel símbolo, tan sólo un segundo, y entonces se convirtió en un cristal con pétalos rosados, casi como imitando una flor. Sintió como un pétalo rojizo rozaba su mejilla, uno real, y el chirrido se detuvo de pronto.

Hope alzó los brazos para protegerse, tanto de la luz blanquecina como del furioso viento que levantó aquel cristal al aparecer. Parpadeó varias veces, frotándose los ojos y con el ceño fruncido, algo aturdido. Y justo cuando apartaba sus manos enguantadas, la vio. Una extraña criatura, enorme, metalizada, imponente, impenetrable… Sí, pero sobre todo peligrosa. Retrocedió un poco, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué…? – murmuró Lightning incorporándose, confusa. - ¿Él...?

La criatura de largos cuernos observó a Hope detenidamente. Desenfundó su arma, una especie de hermosa y amenazante lanza mucho más grande que el propio muchacho. Tomó impulso y saltó hacia el chico, amenazante, como quien está a punto de dar caza a su presa. Hope gimió, dando pasos muy torpes completamente a ciegas, asustado. Aún cuando tropezó y cayó al suelo, siguió arrastrándose por el terreno sin apartar la vista de aquel ser en ningún momento.

Lightning tardó aún unos segundos en comprender qué tenía en mente la criatura, y cuando lo hizo, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

- ¡Apártate! – le gritó al chico, corriendo hacia él.

Hope se encogió sobre sí mismo, protegiéndose con los brazos, gritando. Sabía que era imposible que pudiese enfrentarse a ese monstruo, pero tampoco tenía tiempo de incorporarse y huir. Y aunque pareciese la peor opción de todas, simplemente se quedó ahí, inmóvil, esperando el golpe… Golpe que no llegó.

_De alguna forma, lo he logrado a tiempo._

Lightning se había interpuesto entre él y la criatura, bloqueando el ataque con su espada. Se mordió el labio, observando como saltaban chispas por el choque producido, y se permitió un momento para ladear la cabeza y asegurarse de que su compañero estaba de una pieza. Volvió su atención al enemigo, furiosa, flexionando los brazos un momento para después intentar desviar el ataque con todas sus fuerzas. Soltando un gruñido frustrado, consiguió apartar la lanza, derrapando y retrocediendo de un salto hacia atrás por el impulso, a punto de perder el equilibrio.

_Mierda. _Observó al gigante metálico, analizando todas las posibilidades y estrategias posibles en pocos segundos. Se colocó en situación de ataque, su Gunblade rugiendo furiosa, con una mirada fría y calculadora en el rostro.

_Sea como sea, voy a necesitar a alguien que me cubra las espaldas…_

Y como si fuese capaz de leerle el pensamiento, el muchacho se colocó junto a ella con su boomerang en alto, relampagueante. Se fijó en cómo la mano que sostenía el arma temblaba, en como su respiración estaba agitada, en cómo se mordía el labio. _Está asustado. _Sí, lo estaba. Pero tampoco le pasó desapercibida la seguridad que desprendían sus ojos o como los rasgos de su rostro se habían vuelto más firmes. Ni tampoco que, quizá sin darse cuenta o quizá adrede, el muchacho se encontraba ahora ligeramente por delante de ella, dispuesto a luchar. _Y a protegerme. _Sonrió levemente y, tras echarle un último vistazo a Hope, sujetó firmemente su espada y se lanzó al ataque.

(...)

Le ardía. Sentía como todo su pecho ardía. Era un dolor palpitante que, conforme sus ojos veían como la criatura desaparecía rodeada por una luz cegadora, parecía ir calmándose. Cerró los ojos suavemente, intentando que su cabeza dejase de darle vueltas, pero le fue imposible. Los abrió despacio, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de cansancio y los labios entreabiertos en busca de aire. Sin fuerzas, dejó caer la espada al suelo y al instante sintió como todo se desvanecía. Apoyando una mano en el suelo, consiguió detener la caída, permaneciendo con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y la otra ligeramente doblada.

- ¡Light! – exclamó el muchacho, corriendo hacia ella. Ya hacía rato que había guardado su arma. Se colocó frente a ella de cuclillas, observándola con una mirada preocupada en el rostro.

La joven jadeó, alzando la cabeza para mirarle, con la mano sobre el pecho. Hope dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver la luz rosada salir de la marca de la muchacha, mordiéndose el labio, y al instante sintió un cosquilleo cálido en su muñeca. Dirigió sus ojos a su propia marca, bajo el pañuelo amarillo, extrañado.

_Sus marcas… ¿habían reaccionado entre ellas?_

- Tú marca de L'Cie parece... – murmuró Hope, alternando la mirada entre la marca de la chica y sus ojos azulados. – Tu marca se ve diferente, ha cambiado - volvió a mirar su propia muñeca, delineando con los ojos la forma de su marca. – Esa criatura que has invocado era un Eidolon, ¿verdad? – susurró. - ¿Será ese… otro poder de los L'Cie?

- Magia e invocaciones, ¿eh? – murmuró tras unos segundos, contemplando como la luz que rodeaba su marca desaparecía, volviendo a estar oculta bajo su ropa. Sacudió la cabeza. – Debí de golpearme la cabeza en aquel tren de la Purga…

Lightning recogió su espada con cuidado, con la cabeza gacha, y Hope se levantó al instante, sorprendido. Bajó la mirada, dudoso, buscando las palabras exactas que decir.

- Uhm… Light… - su voz salió más aguda de lo normal. – En verdad… ¿soy una carga? – las palabras golpearon por un momento a Lightning con dureza. Desvió la mirada del chico, arrepentida, sin saber qué decir. Abrió los labios para responderle, pero sólo se escuchó una suave exclamación antes de que volviese a cerrarlos. A pesar de que tenía muchas cosas que decir, no lo hizo. Guardó su espada y siguió avanzando, pasando a escasos centímetros del chico. Hope se giró al instante, soltando un jadeo repentino.

_No quiero separarme de ti, Light._

- ¡Voy a esforzarme! – le aseguró. – ¡Me haré mas fuerte, así que…!

- Es suficiente – le interrumpió la joven. Hope bajo la mirada, apenado, con las cejas fruncidas. Ella ladeó la cabeza para observarle, con firmeza. – Me haré cargo de ti, Hope – dijo de pronto. – Te haré más fuerte – sentenció, retomando el avance.

El chico alzó la mirada, sorprendido. Estuvo tentado de dar un paso hacia delante, pero se detuvo cuando ella volvió a hablar.

- Siento lo de hace un momento… - susurró en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que el chico lo escuchase.

El chico no pudo ocultar en sus labios una sonrisa aliviada. Cuando consiguió alcanzarla, con la respiración agitada por la carrera, entrelazó los dedos con los de Lightning sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía. Sintió como su mano temblaba y su pecho se contraía, temiendo el rechazo. Sin embargo, cuando Lightning le devolvió el apretón muy, muy levemente, Hope aceleró el paso con la cabeza gacha, aún sin soltar su mano.

Lightning no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante el notable sonrojo del muchacho. 

_We suffer, we laugh, we fight. We become stronger... together._

* * *

_¡Fin!_

Creo que estoy algo desentrenada, porque no acaba de gustarme del todo el resultado. Quizá es también porque esta escena es justo un momento crucial para que su relación vaya mejorando tanto, pero al mismo tiempo por eso no es tan "íntima", por así decirlo. En cualquier caso, intentaré subir el siguiente en estos días, aunque no tengo claro qué escena será porque se me van acabando las ideas. Así que si tenéis alguna sugerencia, ¡no dudéis en decirme!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo, gracias por leerme! :)

P.D: El buzón de amenazas/tomates está desactivado temporalmente, así que sólo os queda decir cosas medianamente buenas (?) :P_  
_


End file.
